lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Warg Bombardier
Warg Bombardiers are a fearsome class of Wargs with a significant difference from the normal Wargs: they are equipped with triple strength Orc Bombs. Behaviour Like normal Wargs, Warg Bombardiers have a much larger targeting range than most mobs, being able to "sniff out" and attack their prey from up to 32 blocks away. When a Warg Bombardier catches sight of an enemy, the bomb on its back will start flashing and smoking and it will run towards the enemy. Once it gets close enough it will create a devastating explosion, strong enough to kill most players and mobs. In fact, the only NPC's that are capable of surviving a Warg Bombardier explosion at point blank are Ents, Huorns, Olog-hai, Mirk-trolls, and Balrogs; even wearing full Mithril armour will not save the player from a Warg Bombardier explosion. Because of this, if you are unlucky enough to find yourself being chased by a Warg Bombardier it is strongly advised to use ranged weapons such as bows, throwing axes, or spears to take it out. Using melee weapons would mean getting close enough to risk the bombardier exploding, likely causing you severe damage and possibly killing you. However, if you don't have a ranged weapon, using a lance can work in a pinch, if you're careful that is. Spawning These mobs do not spawn naturally (similarly to banner bearers), but they can be hired from the Uruk chieftain and Orc Chieftains found at Uruk camps, Mordor towers, and Angmar towers, provided you have a suitably high alignment level with the faction of your choice, (it can't be Gundabad or ) and enough silver coins. Beware, however, that these units are single use only, and are thus best suited for Player vs. Player on a server, or for taking out large, concentrated groups of enemies at once. However, there are reports claiming that Warg Bombardiers can now spawn in invasions as of Beta 19, so beware. Factions The following evil factions use Warg Bombardiers: * *Isengard * Hiring A Warg Bombardier can be hired if you have 400 alignment with Angmar, Isengard, or Mordor, and 50 silver coins. Upon killing a foe with a hired Warg Bombardier, the player earns the achievement "Out with a Bang" Advantages Tactics for defeating these units These units can be the most dangerous units a good player can ever face. Despite the fact that they are not common, any good player should know what to do when Warg Bombardiers arrive since they will almost always one-hit-kill the player, regardless of armour, and can make entire companies go out with a bang. *Make sure to use a ranged weapon (spear, bow, etc). This way, the Warg won't blow up. *Use a mount, and keep your distance between yourself and the Warg. The Warg can outrun you. *Don't let the Warg get too close to your base. Otherwise, it may not stay standing for too long... *Use Banners atop specific metal blocks around your base to prevent future invasions. *If you do not have any ranged weapons, run down a steep slope as the warg will waste his time spinning in circles down each block. *Fighting Warg Bombardiers with a long polearm, such as a lance or pike, is rather sketchy, but can be done successfully if the player is careful. Category:Evil Category:Wargs Category:Angmar Category:Uruk-hai Category:Mordor Category:Explosive